Processing facilities are often managed using process control systems. Example processing facilities include manufacturing plants, chemical plants, crude oil refineries, oil production facilities, and ore processing plants. Among other operations, process control systems typically manage the use of motors, valves, pumps, heating/cooling devices, and other industrial equipment in the processing facilities.
Process variables generally represent various aspects of a process being controlled. Process monitoring and control applications often assign limits to process variables for different reasons. As particular examples, these limits can be selected based on safety or environmental risks, maximizing equipment lifespans, advanced process control techniques, and optimizing production rates. These limits can also be selected for use with operating alarms and operating targets.